Todos Cambiamos
by SirOrion
Summary: Ella famosa en EEUU por ser la vocalista de la banda más popular entre los jóvenes adolescentes, él famoso por siempre estar en problemas junto sus amigos, pero secretamente comenzó a entrar en el mundo de la música. Amores y desamores, NaruHina, ShikaIno, posibles OC, mal summary pero ojalas les guste.
1. Así empezo

El bullicio tan ensordecedor era un constante martirio para sus oídos…pero en cierto modo aquello alejado de ser tedioso…era reconfortante, cientos de voces gritando y coreando su nombre mientras que ella en la oscuridad del frío escenario se preparaba mentalmente para lo siguiente…Debut de un nuevo disco…No es que sea la primera vez, a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrándose aquello; Conciertos por un nuevo cd, un simple, duetos…conciertos caritativos...claro siempre había tenido una buena presentación pero la emoción de encarar a los Fan's era algo que siempre le reconfortaba…miro a todos lados las luces de encendedores, linternas y celulares.

Los flashes de las cámaras de video y las fotografías en un vano intento de deslumbrarle nítidamente, dando como resultado imágenes vislumbradas, y como serlo si mantenían apagadas las luces del escenario y este era al airé libre…y la escasa luz de una luna menguante no les ayudaba siquiera.

Las luces se encendieron revelando a los 6 jóvenes cada uno en sus puestos, el victoreo por parte los espectadores le erizo un poco la piel, cosa que no demostró pero de igual manera sonrío recibiendo otra ovación, se fijo en las miradas de los más cercanos, que a pesar de ver al escenario observaban un poco más allá de su ubicación, con intriga viro su rostro hacia sus amigos de la banda para percatarse que al igual que ella, todos miraban una gran pantalla a sus espaldas, en la cual en ese momento solo enfocaba a la vocalista; Ella…vestida con un corto vestido negro con bordado rojo, sin mangas aunque eso no era problema con el frío ya que sobre este llevaba un sweater de tela culo negro pero un poco más claro que el vestido, y bajo el vestido un jean gris oscuro, sus botas negras apretadas pero sin atar, adornaba su cuello una bufanda del mismo color que los bordes el vestido, un gorro negro que tapaba y aplastaba su laceo cabello negro azulado, que era tan largo que rozaba sus caderas, en cámara se veía hasta un poco más pálida de lo normal, sus labios aun más rosados por efectos del brillo labial y sus ojos resaltantes debido a las sombras y el rimel de un color perla…Posiblemente aquello sería el rasgo más resaltante de ella.

-**Pero que sorpresa- **dijo entre risas a través del micrófono, ahora con las luces podía apreciar aquellas cámaras que grababan cada uno de sus movimientos, lo único que le disgustaba era mantener siempre aquella sonrisa…a pesar de que cantara una canción triste…siempre debía mantenerse sonriendo…y como no hacerlo su primer álbum debut se titulaba "Bad Moment?...Just Smile"…aunque ese no era un gran día para estar feliz por sus antiguos éxitos…este sería el último concierto de "The Bones Creepy" el nombre que curiosamente había escogido Kiba el baterista de la banda.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué el último concierto?...simple…Neji el guitarrista y su primo acababa de terminar la universidad, y debía hacerse cargo de una de las centrales de Empresas Hyuuga situada en Konoha, así que tendría que dejar la banda mientras que ella luego de un año pensando en que estudiar decidió escoger Artes en la Universidad Senju…la más prestigiosa en Japón posiblemente una de las mejores a nivel mundial.

Al principio su Padre se opuso rotundamente a esa decisión pero gracias a la intersección de su hermana y su primo este había cedido a dejarle estudiar allá siempre y cuando siguiera las reglas de Neji y viviera junto a él; no hubo ninguna objeción…el castaño era un tanto sobre protector pero tenia sus razones.

**-Bueno…como sabréis…este será mi último toque de The Bones Creepy- **con esto un abucheo no de burla si no de tristeza surco el ambiente, tanto ellos como los propios miembros estaban disgustados con la noticia…pero no había marcha atrás…debían cumplir sus sueños.**-Como regalo de nuestra parte…os tocaremos dos canciones nuevas de apertura y cierre-** nuevamente la desenfrenada ovación hacía temblar el escenario-**Aquí vamos, Never Look Back…- ** las luces se apagaron como estaba programado e instantáneamente el redoble de batería junto a un acelerado rasgueo de guitarra, las luces nuevamente se encendieron solo alumbrando a Neji quien usaba una camisa manga larga blanca recogida hasta los antebrazos, su cabello negro tan largo como el de ella sujeto en una cola sola en las puntas con dos mechones castaños cayendo de lado en su rostro, pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas idénticas a las de ella pero estas si iban atadas.

El Baterista un chico carismático de grandes caninos, que parecía sonreír mientras tocaba, usando una playera negra con el estampado de "**The Bones Creepy" **ajustada a su cuerpo que era un poco fornido, usando unas bermudas jeans de camuflaje gris con zapatillas converse negras muy limpias a pesar de siempre usarlas, su cabello castaño totalmente alborotado y unas curiosas marcas rojas en sus pómulos que por rumores siempre decían que le daba aspecto salvaje…pero todos sabíamos que lo único salvaje aparte de su explosiva actitud…eran esos terribles colmillos que sobresalían de su boca en todo momento…como extrañaría al explosivo Kiba

Seguidamente más luces se encendieron revelando al Bajista un chico completamente cubierto de por una chamarra negra con capucha, y aparte lentes muy oscuros, al igual que Neji usaba pantalones negro muy ajustados con botas de cuero negro atadas, esa apareciencia lo hacia ver reservado…pero luego de darle confianza era muy introvertido y que decir cuando tomaba algo de alcohol, Shino se volvía en el cómplice de Kiba.

Extrañaría a esos dos pillos…pero no había nada que hacer, las luces se enfocaron en ella y supo que le tocaba…toma una bocada grande de airé y relajo sus pensamientos…comenzando a cantar.

**Got a mouth full of words,****  
****But nothing to say****  
****If you could've seen****  
****How I looked yesterday****  
****A hopeless disaster****  
****But I'm getting better****  
****a being faster******

**Is there any other way****  
****to live your life****  
****Than to throw it all way****  
****and cut the ties?****  
****Were they really holding us****  
****in place to begin with?******

**Who are you judging anyway?****  
****It's my neck on the line******

**Say goodbye to everything****  
****Forget your regrets****  
****There're better left behind****  
****Say goodbye to whispering uncertainty****  
****What's is holding us back****  
****is keeping us alive******

**Shut your mouth****  
****and start to believe****  
****Oh excuses, excuses that****  
****I don't need,****  
****If it's me you're after******

**Well, How about a straight answer?****  
****We don't have all the day****  
****We don't have all year****  
****Put it into one****  
****and out the other ear****  
****Were you ever listening at all?******

**Who are you judging anyway?****  
****It's my neck on the line******

**Say goodbye to everything****  
****Forget your regrets****  
****There're better left behind****  
****Say goodbye to whispering uncertainty****  
****What's is holding us back****  
****is keeping us alive**

******Never look back don't doubt tomorrow****  
****Never look back don't doubt tomorrow****  
****Never look back don't doubt tomorrow****  
****Never look back don't doubt tomorrow******

**Say goodbye to everything****  
****Forget your regrets****  
****There're better left behind****  
****Say goodbye to whispering uncertainty****  
****The only thing that hold us back****  
****the only thing that hold us back****  
****the only thing that's keeping us alive**

Todos los instrumentos se callaron seguido del incesante coreo de la multitud…seguramente sabían cada una de las canciones del nuevo álbum pero aquella y la del final era Bonus Track que jamás habían sacado al airé…esta era la primera vez que la cantaba fuera de practicas, sin enfriar mucho el ambiente le indico a Neji que ya había tomado airé y progresaron con cada una de las canciones del cronograma y sin casi darse cuenta había llegado la hora del final.

-**Bueno…esto ha sido casi todo…Les quiero decir que fue una experiencia inolvidable el poder complacerles siempre con canciones…expresarles lo que pensamos y sentimos…sabemos que es un momento triste pero recuerden el lema de "The Bones Creepy"-** alzo el micrófono a la multitud mientras estos gritaban "BAD MOMENT? JUST SMILE" –** Así es.. a los malos momentos le sonreímos y superamos-** giro su rostro en dirección a Neji quien para comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella cargando consigo un micrófono y su guitarra.**-Say Goodnight…-** la chica cerro los ojos mientras Neji comenzaba a tocar la guitarra un arpegio bastante suave, al comenzar la canción ambos cantaron aquella canción que ni siquiera Shino o Kiba conocían…dado que había sido escrita para aquel día.

**Heaven's waiting for you****  
****Just close your eyes****  
****And say goodbye****  
****Here in your pause****  
****Go on and on and on******

**I live my life in misery****  
****I sacrificed this world to hold you****  
****No breath left inside of me****  
****Shattered glass keeps falling******

**Say...****  
****Say goodnight****  
****Just in time****  
****Say goodnight...******

**Flowers laid out for you****  
****So many colors leave me blind****  
****Seeing your face reflect from a babies eyes******

**I live my life in misery****  
****I sacrificed this world to hold you****  
****No breath left inside of me****  
****Shattered glass keeps falling******

**Say...****  
****Say goodnight****  
****Just in time****  
****Say goodnight******

**So here I am****  
****You're inside of me****  
****So here I am****  
****Our worlds may suffer****  
****So here I am****  
****You're inside of me****  
****So here I am****  
****our worlds may suffer******

**Here I am with you****  
****I'm there til the end****  
****Memories are told and****  
****So farewell my friend****  
****Farewell my friend!******

**Here I am with you****  
****I'm there til the end****  
****Memories are told and****  
****So farewell my friend******

**FAREWELL MY FRIEND!****  
****MY FRIEND****  
****MY FRIEND****  
****MY FRIEND****  
****MY FRIEND**

Al terminar aun entre ovaciones y posibles llantos, los miembros de The Bones Creepy caminarán al centro del escenario e inclinando la cabeza se despidieron mientras las luces nuevamente se apagaban.

-**Que grandiosa canción chicos- **grito Kiba frotando una toalla en su cabello para secarlo, al igual que Shino, mientras que Neji se alejaba un poco para contestar su celular.

**-Me alegra tanto que les haya gustado-** respondió la chica con una sonrisa que podría considerarse forzada, realmente en ese momento no estaba de humor para hablar…las despedidas realmente no les gustaba.

**-Hinata… debemos irnos el vuelo sale en 3 horas-**dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos y luego de un abrazo y darles las manos se alejo a hablar con su antiguo manager Kurenai, quien a pesar de estar igual de triste que ellos, se sentía feliz por la decisión de ambos Hyuuga.

**-Entonces esto es un adiós Hinata…-** Kiba había borrado su sonrisa de su cara pero aun así aquellos caninos sobresalían un poco, se acerco mucho a la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego un abrazo**-Espero lo mejor para ti-** le susurro volteándose y caminando en dirección a su manager

**-Hinata…cuidate pequeña-** Shino y sus cortas frases…aunque suficientes para expresar que realmente le importaba, este le brindo un beso en su cabeza a pesar de que esta era tapada por el gorro y al igual que el castaño se dirigió donde la mujer.

-**Vamos…-** Neji la tomo del brazo apenas llegaba junto a la chica y esta sin decir palabra comenzó a caminar junto con él

Al llegar a la salida algunos Guardias mantenían algo de control alrededor del sendero hacia el auto que los esperaba, los chicos tomaban fotos y pedían a Neji algunas que gustoso respondía al igual que ella…-**"sonrisas forzadas"-**…realmente eran sonrisas falsas ya que sinceramente no estaba de humor para aquello…pero siempre actuando hasta el final.

Finalmente estaban dentro del auto de su padre, el chofer saludo amablemente y arranco, por la ventanilla veía aquellos chicos que curiosamente seguían el auto de cerca, le parecía sorprendente haber conseguido tantos seguidores…sin ser completamente "PROFESIONALES", las pancartas de "Los Extrañaremos", "Los Amamos" le revolvían los sentimientos, intuitivamente llevo sus manos al pecho-**¿por qué duele aquí…si el corazón no es el que siente?-** no podía explicarlo…pero ahí era donde dolía.

**-Permítete llorar Hinata…los cristales están ahumados- **la de cabello azulado volteo a ver a su primo, que a pesar de estar tranquilo sus ojos se veían cristalazos…"**A él también le duele"- ** pensó antes de romper en llanto y abrazar a Neji, este simplemente correspondió el gesto con caricias en su cabello.

Las horas habían pasado, su padre había ido al aeropuerto para despedirles al igual que su hermana Hanabi, la chica no había parado de llorar en todo el rato mientras que la mayor ya un poco más desahogada, simplemente le sonreía y le decía que se verían más seguidos…luego de la muerte de su madre, Hinata se había vuelto una figura materna para la chica que a pesar de solo llevarse 4 años, la pequeña respetaba a la mayor en ese aspecto.

En ese momento tanto Neji como ella ya se encontraban en el avión, había estado escuchado un set de cd's con todas las canciones de The Bones Creepy, que su hermana le regalo como despedida, habían comenzado bastante desorientados con esto de la banda pero ya al cabo de la segunda maqueta habían comenzado a sincronizarse, hasta Neji que siempre había estado objetando por más solos se había adaptado.

Desde New York hasta Japón habían sido más de 9 horas de viaje, suficiente para escuchar todas las canciones de los diversos Album's y algunas sencillas propias de Hanabi que había coleado en el Cd.

No pudo evitar derramar una ultima lágrima al estar de pie frente al gran letrero de "Bienvenido a Japón" en el moderno aeropuerto.


	2. Problemas

**-"Buenas, aquí Hinata, Neji y yo aun no hemos salido del Aeropuerto"**- la vídeo cámara temblaba y tambaleaba desenfocando constantemente la lente, pero sin perder mucha resolución, a fin de cuenta, había sido cara,- **"Miren aquí viene Neji con el equipaje"**- la grabadora giro rápidamente enfocando a un chico de cabello castaño largo, cargando con varias maletas de gran tamaño, y extendiéndole a ella una lila rellena a tope - **"Vamos Primo Saluda al Youtube"**.

-"**¿Youtube? **"- su voz sonó un poco dudosa, mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, dándole a entender descaradamente su duda.

-"**Si Kiba dijo que grabase todo lo que pudiese y lo subiera al canal de la Banda...algo así como Nuevas Etapas**"- un asentimiento por parte del chico, la hizo sonreír - "**Ahora venga...Saluda Primo**"-

-"**Esta bien, Hola chicos...Adiós**"- sin más siguió caminando dejando a una ojiperla bastante decepcionada, pero siempre había sido así, no le gustaba ser muy expresivo.

-"**Bueno chicos, lo primero que he visto desde que llegué acá ha sido ese gran cartel**"- la cámara volvió a volar, hasta el gran letrero de Bienvenida del aeropuerto

-"**Vamos Hinata... es para hoy la presentación en la empresa**"- la chica sin prestar demasiada atención se encamino a la salida tras su primo, mientras se grababa ella sola.

-"**Vale chicos, por ahora pararé el vídeo y lo encenderé de nuevo, en la empresa, luego en casa, también en el instituto...y así os familiarizáis debidamente con mi nuevo entorno, seguramente también subiré vídeos cuando salga y haga amigos...pero hasta entonces cuidaros, Los amo chicos.**"- con un beso se despidió pero antes de apagar la cámara y gracias a su descuido tropezó con una persona en la salida del aeropuerto.- "**Lo siento...mi culpa**" - dijo un poco apenada pero a la vez intentando parecer amigable para evitar cualquier problema, al levantar la mirada y sin darse cuenta de que la cámara seguía prendida, logro ver y grabar al chico frente a ella.

De mediana estatura, unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, de tez pálida, vestido con un jeans negro, converse del mismo color, una franela negra unicolor y sin ningún adorno, una chaqueta de cuero sintético igual negra encima, con un colgante en su cuello con forma de nube roja, su cabello rojo llameante con ojos de igual color, algo muy pero muy inusual...en los humanos, realmente ese estilo rebelde le hacia ver guapo, aunque en su opinión tanta rebeldía no podía ser buena, y no podía estar más en lo correcto.

-"**Y que lo digas cría... haz estropeado mi chaqueta con tus gérmenes extranjeros.**"- grazno el hombre, mientras que con egocentrismo frotaba un pañuelo sobre el área de coalición-"**Deberás pagarme una nueva**"- hablo de nuevo mientras agachaba su cuerpo un poco para verla de frente-"**Fue muy cara...y no creo que tengas el dinero...quizás esa cámara y un poco de carne...sea suficiente**"- su lengua humedecía sus labios, de una forma tan grotesca que realmente se extrañaba no haberle golpeado antes.

**-**"**No te pagaré, peores son los gérmenes de gilipollas que los extranjeros**"- con rapidez coloco la cámara a su espalda para evitar cualquier abuso del chico.

-"**¿Ah? ¿Quien te crees mujerzuela?"**- su mano sujeto con fuerza el cuello de su abrigo lastimándole un poco el cuello, y aterrandola un poco más, pero su orgullo Hyuuga no le permitiría gritar -" **Ahora mismo, me darás todo tu dinero, la cama...**"- no pudo seguir hablando porque un puñetazo lo tiro al suelo, obligándolo a soltarla aunque no se pudo evitar que ella cayera al suelo, un punzante dolor desde su coxis hasta toda su retaguardia la hizo estremecerse pero inmediatamente subió su guardia, al ver una mano frente a ella la hizo relajarse, con cautela la tomo y dirigió una mirada de gratitud a esa persona que le había ayudado.

-"**Gracias..**."- fue lo único que pronuncio mientras miraba a esa persona, iba tan abrigado que no se sabría decir si era gordo o fornido, ah su vez la capucha del abrigo tapaba gran parte de su cabello, aunque no lo suficiente para ocultar que era una persona rubia, de tez rojiza, bastante alto, su boca y nariz estaban cubiertos por un protector (cubre bocas) blanco, de su cuello colgaban unos auriculares con una curiosa forma de Zorro, con ojos tan azules como un zafiro, y tan profundos como el mismo cielo, el le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y volteo de nuevo hacia el chico pelirrojo que aun no se había levantado.

-"**¡Oye Baka! ¿Qué demonios haces?"**- una tercera voz la hizo girar para ver a otro chico, igual de abrigado pero sin capucha, ni tapabocas, este era de tez pálida, cabello y ojos azabache, muy común ...aunque sin duda bastante más guapo que la mayoría, cargando con dos maletas, el chico se paro aun lado del rubio igualándolo en altura -**"Oh..Sasori...¿En que problema te metiste ahora?**"- El nombrado solo bufo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba un poco de sangre de su boca, escupiendo otro poco al suelo frente al rubio, para luego apurar el paso y salir de ahí.-"**Así que fuiste un caballero**"- el rubio lo miro de mala gana para luego tomar la maleta de color naranja que cargaba el azabache para luego caminar hacia la salida.-"C**uidado con ese chico de antes, no es recomendable tener altercados con su grupo...chao"**- dijo sin mucho animo para luego comenzar a caminar.

Un corto ringstone se escucho, para seguido ser contestado por el azabache, que aun no se había alejado lo suficiente - "**¿Hmp?...Ah Hola Itachi...si acabamos de llegar...oye Sasori ¿Qué hacia acá?...con que era eso...bien...adiós. "-**

Hinata solo agito un poco su cabeza, para luego recoger su maleta y percatarse que en su mano, todavía llevaba la cámara abierta y grabando, apresurada guardo la apago y guardo en su equipaje y corrió a donde Neji seguramente lo esperaba.

En Empresas Hyuuga (Konoha)

Neji la había reprendido luego de ver el vídeo casualmente grabado, aunque un poco ajetreado se podía saber y escuchar perfectamente lo que había pasado, aunque seguramente la imagen más resaltable sería al momento de que el rubio le brindará su mano como apoyo, la cámara lo capturo completamente de frente y omitiendo su perturbadora apariencia, sería como un Caballero ayudando a una princesa...

Luego de tomar el taxi, había grabado algunas cosas que en su opinión eran hermosas y tomaba nota ir en algún momento cuando se estableciera, luego al parar en la sucursal de la empresa, Neji apuro el paso a un vestidor para colocarse su ropa de trabajo, se notaba un poco cansado seguramente por haber ido estudiando en el vuelo, y no aprovechar el descanso pero así era su primo, primero estaban los deberes, luego la música y al final su propia salud, inclusiva llegaba a tomar prioridad primero sobre la salud de ella, su hermana o hasta padre antes que la suya propia.

-"**Bueno Hinata...no se si prefieras ir a explorar...encargaré a alguien que te cuide"- **a decir verdad su padre siempre les colocaba guardaespaldas como seguridad, así que estaba acostumbrada., asintiendo casi que instantáneamente, además con el problema formado hace unos momentos, ni ella ni su primo estaban de ánimos para andar con la guardia baja

Luego de unos minutos en los que Neji hablaba con los guardias, logro conseguir a uno lo bastante confiable, el hombre algo más adulto que su primo, de cabello negro amarrado en una cola, con ojos de igual color, unas curiosas arrugas bajo sus ojos que lo hacían lucir frívolo, el hombre se presento como un Uchiha, recordándole que eran una sucursal de Agentes de Seguridad, que usualmente cumplían labores como cuidado de disputados, gobernadores, etc.

Al despedirse de Neji, el Uchiha cogió uno de los autos en el estacionamiento, probablemente de uso personal para el presidente de la sucursal que en este caso seria su primo.

-**"Y bueno...señorita Hyuuga ¿a donde le gustaría ir?"- ** comento el hombre mirando por el retrovisor, pensó pasear por los parques pero un pequeño chirrido en su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada desde la pobre comida del avión.

-**"Algún sitio tranquilo para un batido...por favor...y dime Hinata..."- **comento un poco cohibida, no era común en ella hablar con desconocidos.

-"**Entendido, Hinata"-** respondió tomando una dirección al centro comercial más cercano.

Fin Capitulo 2


End file.
